Items that are small and compact in size are usually lost or misplaced. Once lost or misplaced, these items are not easily found and are usually replaced to avoid the consumer's time spent on trying to relocate these items.
A need exists for an assembly with a dual magnetic interlocking pin system to provide an easy and efficient way for items.
A further need exists for a dual magnetic interlocking pin system, which is easy to connect and disconnect, which is easy to use, to avoid having to spend time looking for lost or misplaced items and is cost efficient in not having to replace these items.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.